The Origins of Shadowflame In the Beginning
by Shadowflame Stallion
Summary: Explains the creation of Equestria, what leads to the events of Season 1, and where the story's character came from.


In the beginning, there was an ancient Alicorn who was named King Eon. His coat was white as the blankness that he existed in and was long and flowing. His tail and mane were as gray as his eyes as they were to immeasurable lengths. His gray beard lengthened to his hooves that were covered with gold, as was his torso. His wings spread would reach 5 times his size, as his horn was longer than any sword.

His horn then glew as he started to shape an orb big enough for him to stand on, he decorated it with a vast variety of vegetation to eat, an everlasting source of water to drink and to keep the vegetation alive, the fresh air to breathe, the clouds to bring in more water, and varied the types of land for wherever he wished to go.

But he saw a flaw in his plans, the water was flooding from over production and some of the vegetation spoiled from unconsumption. He then made various animals to use the abundant resources he had given, but it wasn't enough. Even though the animals could care for themselves, they needed help at some points where they couldn't help themselves.

He then created 4 races of ponies to control everything, the magical Unicorns, the flying Pegasi, the strong Land Ponies, and the aquatic Sea Ponies. He made many of each race so that they could create friendships. He liked what he had made, but it didn't last long.

Soon all the ponies argued with each other, bickered about certain flaws, and even fought with each other. This made the king angry and gave him bad thoughts about destroying everything. The king still had compassion for the ponies and wished to see them flourish in harmony, but couldn't with his evil thoughts.

The king then spewed out all the darkness in him as he created a brother to control the chaos, but never allowed him to destroy anything. His brother was called Emperor Grimshade, having a trim coat as dark as black, his eyes as red as fire, his mane consisting of many black snake as his tail was one large black snake. His black wings were similar in size to the king's, but unlike his brother, he had two black horns like that of a bull, but could still use magic with them. Unlike the king, the emperor was a new breed of horse called a Dark Horse, which gave him the ability to change any part of his body into that on any other creature that was made and was able to use dark magic without consequence.

The king allowed his side ruler to punish the mad ponies by enshrouding them into the darkness. This caused the ponies to group together and settle their differences as they began to behave again. The king then brought the light back to the ponies and made a cycle to where he would bring light to the world whereas his brother would bring about darkness each day.

Although the king enjoyed splitting his responsibilities with his brother, there were some things he didn't like about his decisions. He created thunder and lightning to scare the ponies during the time that more water was produced from the clouds, he created nightmares to scare them in their sleep, and he created a number of evil creatures including one named Discord that would cause chaos amongst the world that the king had made perfect.

The king then made another Alicorn to take his brother's place as the 2nd ruler of his world. She formed the space around the world to hold it together, decorated the darkness with the stars and colors to give them a bit of light. Her name was Queen Nebula, whose coat was like the starry sky, her mane, tail, and wings were vast and changed colors like the northern lights as her eyes did.

The brother became furious of this and tried to over throw the two to become the ruler himself. The king and queen then both banished him several miles under the ground where his darkness and evil was contained, which he made as the prison to any great evil amongst the world. The king was in deep sorrow from the banishment of his brother, but the queen cheered him up by making a memorial of him to be the biggest nebula in space, the Dark Horse Nebula.

The king and queen soon grew too tired to run everything and decided to pass the kingdom to the next heirs. They had 2 daughters to become the guardians of the world and to give them some of their responsibilities. They created the sun to bring the light and gave the responsibility to the eldest daughter, Princess Celestia. Then they created the moon to bring the darkness and gave the responsibility to the youngest daughter, Princess Luna. They were also gifted with the Elements of Harmony to stop Discord and restore peace amongst the world.

The father gave his royal daughters the honor of naming his world as they both came up with Equestria. The king soon faded into time as he continued to keep time moving as the queen formed into the space she created as the Horse Head Nebula and continued to make beautiful art in the skies during the night.

The banished emperor grew jealous of his brother having children to rule and decided to try introducing his forgotten race to roam amongst Equestria, but the magic couldn't take effect for several millennia, so until then, he had another idea.

As Princess Luna looked among the ponies sleeping through the night that she worked hard to bring, she started to feel unappreciated. Being the one that brought the night to Equestria, she somehow was able to connect with her uncle that still ruled the darkness. She then heard a terrifying voice in her head reassuring her of how she can make the ponies appreciate and respect her work, as she had no choice but to listen on.


End file.
